


Hellebore

by TheSleepyOne



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyOne/pseuds/TheSleepyOne
Summary: You and Lambert reminisce about your time together.
Relationships: Lambert (The Witcher)/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Hellebore

**Author's Note:**

> @love-me-a-good-prompt “What are you smiling about.” I’m in a mood for a fluffy Lambert fic because he’s baby. So are the other witchers, but have you seen Lambert? Unbeta'd, because I'm lazy.

“What are you smiling about,” it wasn’t phrased as a question but held no malice. 

“Everything and nothing,” you answered, taking in the rolling, lush green fields. Animals were grazing, milling about as if their lives had lived to the fullest. If this was your last few breathing moments, you would not mind. 

“Everything and nothing? What’s that supposed to mean?” Lambert’s face was pure confusion, looking at you with more questions than either of you had answers for. 

“Well look,” you gesture towards the fields. It was the start of spring and flowers were still in the process of blooming. A trio of hellebores were in buds, one slowly unfurling its petals while the others were taking their time. 

“All I see are sheep.” There was a shepherd who had allowed you two to rest in her fields after Lambert successfully killed the beast that was terrorizing the nearby town. She was a sweet old woman, offering you food and lodging. A wicker basket sat opened next to you filled with honey, goat cheese, breads, and an assortment of fruits from the winter stores. 

“And aren’t they enough of a reason to smile?” You grabbed an apple and the dagger you kept at your thigh. Cutting into the bright red fruit, you pluck slices into your mouth. Crisp and fresh, you couldn’t help but widen your smile.

“You spend too much time with Eskel. Next you’ll start sprouting out poetry,” Lambert complained teasingly, stealing one of your apple slices from your hand. You let him have it but gave him a look that told of what would happen if he did it again. Popping the slice into his mouth he grabbed another piece. 

“Apples and hellebores are on in the same, poisonous when in the right hands.”

“That’s just dumb, how can apples be poisonous-” 

You shove the core of your apple into his open and waiting mouth, winking as you do so. “That’s how.” 

Lambert shot for your arms but you were already rolling down the hill, laughing as you went. “This is why I’m smiling!” you yelled up to him from the bottom of the hill, running towards the grazing sheep and horses. 

“Oh it's on.”


End file.
